deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yveltal
Yveltal is a legendary Pokemon from the same title series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Yveltal (Abandoned) * Yveltal vs. Bagramon (Abandoned) * Yveltal VS Chaos * Doomsday vs Yveltal (Completed) * Yveltal vs Grima * Yveltal vs. Hades Battles Royale Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * GOLB (Adventure Time) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) History Yveltal is classified as a Pokémon that brings destruction and heralds doom. It was at some point killed and formed a cocoon which was taken away by Lysandre and revived to power the Ultimate Weapon, which would destroy most of Pokéarth and bring the world to an end except for a select few. Yveltal was eventually reawakened and captured, preventing this and used to defeat Lysandre in a battle. It is a Dark and Flying Type and classified as the Destruction Pokémon. It is 19'00" in height and weighs 447.5 lbs. Death Battle Info * Name:- Yveltal * Type:- Dark/Flying * Weaknesses:- Dairy, Ice, Rock, Electric * Resistances:- Dark, Ghost, Grass * Immunities:- Ground, Psychic Moves * Snarl:- A growl that lowers the opponent's Special Attack. * Dark Pulse:- Yveltal emits a dark aura, which may make the opponent flinch. * Roost:- Yveltal loses the Flying typing for a turn to heal itself by around half its HP. * Double Team:- Yveltal increases its evasion with clones. * Hurricane:- Yveltal creates a strong gale which can confuse the foe. * Taunt:- Yveltal teases the foe, preventing them from doing anything but attacking for a few turns. * Razor Wind:- Yveltal absorbs wind like blades and hurls them into the opponent. * Air Slash:- Yveltal slashes the opponent with razor like air. * Disable:- Yveltal disables the last move its opponent used. * Foul Play:- Yveltal turns the opponent's attack against them. * Focus Blast:- Yveltal launches a shot that does massive damage and may lower the opponent's Special Defense. * Psychic:- With psychic energy, Yveltal messes around with the opponent, possibly weakening their Special Defense. * Phantom Force:- Yveltal vanishes into thin air and reappears with a ghost portal, striking the opponent. * Dragon Rush:- Yveltal slams into the opponent like a dragon crashing, possibly making them flinch. * Sucker Punch:- Yveltal stops the opponent attacking and attacks them first. This move only works when the opponent is attacking. * Hyper Beam:- Yveltal shoots a blast so powerful, that afterwards even it needs to relax. * Sky Attack:- Yveltal takes in energy and launches off a huge blast that deals massive damage. * Oblivion Wing:- Yveltal sucks out the opponent's energy with his wing. Feats * Can power the ultimate weapon single-handedly, which can destroy multiple continents. * Went toe-to-toe with Xerneas. * Turned Ash's Pikachu into stone. * Helped defeat Lysandre. Other Abilities * Can turn enemies to stone. * Can suck away the life force of enemies. * Flight. * Said to cause mass destruction. * Energy absorption. * Dark Aura powers up Dark type moves. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dark-Type Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Flying-Type Pokemon Category:Genderless Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kalos Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Video Game Combatants